The phantoms secret
by LaylaRose41
Summary: He was the first to leave, he abadoned them and left no traces behind. Nobody remembered him and it was good so. Why? So he can protect them of their cruel fate that awaits them in the near future. Will they remember him and find him again or will they be left in the shadows forever? Warning: might contain blood and violence (in the oncoming chapters), Pairing:EveryonexKuroko
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

 **This is my first time uploading a story so I still don't know how everything works.**

 **Also my english isn't the best so I'm sorry for all the mistakes I'm going to make and this is an older story that I wrote so it might not make any sense.**

 **This ff also contains violence and blood so if you don't like that, then please don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

 **The phantoms secret**

 **Prologue**

It was cold...so very, very cold. He stands in the doorway as he sees red. Red everywhere. They were dead that's what he thought when he entered the house. He was so shocked he couldn't move a muscle. Then he saw a letter, lying inocenntly on the table. He flipped through the contents and his eyes widened. It was _them_. He shuddered. As painful as it was to leave now he had to do it. He had no choice anymore.

That was the day he made everyone forget him. The day where it began and ended. A single tear fell down his cheek as he stepped out the door and closed it, leaving behind the abused corpses that were once his parents.

 **You are free to review or critizize but there's no reason to hate since I write these story (mainly) for me.**

 **Also for those who read this should I use the 'I' form or the 'He' form? I don't know what to use.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Well, here's the first chapter. I actually had this already but it's more or less a repeat of the prologue but I have rewritten some parts I hope this makes it better.**

 **And again I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes I'm gonna make.**

 **Scarletfire16:** thank you for that proposal, I'm going to keep that in mind ^^ and I'm happy you like my story so far

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

 **The phantoms secret**

 **Chapter 1: Hurtful words & Disappearance**

It was empty, his house was empty. Where once furniture was, was now just blanc just like his heart. They were forgetting him, not completely but steadily. It hurt him, hurt him so much that he just wanted to rip his heart out. But he couldn't. It stung again as he remembered the conversation this afternoon...

..."Do you think that's a good idea? I mean he helped us at Interhigh" "Well, yeah but we got a lot better and Kagami is at a NBA-level now so we don't need him anymore." _Stab._ "Yeah, you're right." _Stab. Why?_ "It's better like this 'cuz I don't need a shadow who only weighs me down. I mean how could Kuroko even become one of the Generation of Miracles like that Mayuzumi could have replaced him years ago!" _Stab. Stab. Is that really what his partner thought?_ "Yeah, right!" Laughter errupted. _Stab. Stab. Stab. Again..._

A tear rolled down his cheek when he remembered that conversation. If they don't need him then they don't need those happy memories of the times they spent together. One last time he looked at his apartement then he turned around and walked with only one suitcase and his beloved dog -the only one who will never leave his side- out. They never saw or remembered him again...until _that_ day.

 _._

 _._

 _._

The 31. January, the day he disappeared and the day he made everyone forget.

 **Please feel free to review or criticize.**

 **Since I already had those 2 chapters written down in my note book it's going to take longer to upload more since I don't know what exactly I'm going to write but until then the author is going to crawl in a corner and cry.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **And here's the second chapter! Took me a long time to write it and honestly I'm not sure what I think about it but holidays are almost over so I had to write it quickly.**

 **And maybe I should have written it in the summary but I forgot, this is actually about demons and maybe angels but not like vampires and stuff like that it's a bit different but I don't want to tell yet and also if you don't understand the things in the oncoming chapters feel free to ask. Also because it's going to be about demons I don't know if I should put the Tag supernatural or fantasy in here so if someone could help that'd be nice.**

 **Yuchika Kissui:** Well, I actually wanted to make them some sort of relatives but I still don't know yet and I can't tell you yet because it should be a surprise. Also for the pairing all I can say is that Kuroko is going to have a 'lil harem (hence EveryonexKuroko) and Mayuyu is going to fall for him of course.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

 **Chapter 2: Encounter**

 _...Dum dum dum! Second to the last place is...Cancer! Be aware of sagittarius today, especially today sagittarius will be in a foul mood so do not anger him! You will also encounter someone who you haven't seen in years today! Old memories will resurface! But not all memories bring hapiness, so to increase your luck have a medicine book with you, today's lucky item for cancer! And now to the last place, it is..._

'Someone who I haven't seen in years? I can't remember anyone like that. Well, I should bring my medicine book with me.' _Sigh._ 'I hope Akashi doesn't decide to show up later then I would have even more bad luck'

 _And now to the news! There has been a fire near the Meiji shrine, fortunately the firefighters came quick enough to put it out thanks to a young worker at the shrine who saw the fire and immediately called for help. Luckily nobody got hurt in the process, we still don't know who or what caused the fire but rumors says there were omnius figures dressed in black walking around the area just a few days before the fire started. We still don't know if those people have anything to do with the fire, the police is still trying to to find evidence and of course the cause of this fire. Well, that were the news for today turn in tomorrow for..._

'A fire near the Meiji shrine? And omnious people? Maybe Akashi knows something...well I'd rather not ask him today...' Midorima thought to himself as another sigh escaped his lips. However a shrill tone brought him out of his musings. It took a while to realize it was his phone that was ringing and as he looked at the caller he cursed silently to himself. Speak of the devil of course Akashi had to call him right at this moment. With yet another sigh he picked up.

„Good morning, Shintaro." „Good morning, Akashi. May I know why you have called?" „I see, straight to the point as always. I want you to tell Daiki and Ryouta that we're meeting at my apartment in tokyo at 12 o'clock sharp and tell them not to come to late, I have to tell you all something important." „Understood. What is with Murasakibara?" „I'll tell Atsushi myself. Well then goodbye." „Goodbye" And with a beep he hang up. This was going to be a stressful day, first Akashi and now he had to call those two idiots. This better be really important. _Hahhh..._ 'Well maybe going to shop for lucky items will soothe my nerves, maybe I'm going to find something useful' ( **A/N:** Yeah, like any of your lucky items are useful pfff)

* * *

 _Ding!_ „Thank you for your patronage! Come by again next time!" And with a new Kerosuke figurine in tow the green haired shooter left the store with a satisfacted hmph. Still thinking abou his new to- I mean lucky item he didn't notice the person running straight into him. _Bump!_ The impact wasn't so strong for him since well, he was a very tall person but that looked quite differently for the guy who is now sitting on the ground and rubbing his head.

„Oww..." „Hahhh...you know you should pay more attention to your surroundings little kid." The shooter scolded the black haired guy but neverthless extended a hand. „I'm not a kid...", came the quiet reply as the boy reached out for the hand. „Oh really? You-" And his breath hitched as he saw those stunning aquamarine eyes. Those big eyes widened a bit as he saw the green haired shooter. They were still frozen a place as a quiet stutter escaped Midorimas mouth. „Eh?"

* * *

 **Well that's it for the second chapter! I'm really sorry that I'm not able to upload regularly and that the second chapter is also so short! Also I know Midorima is a little weird in this chapter but that's cuz I really need to read KnB ffs again well and I haven't had time for that so sorry! Please feel free to review or criticize or tell me the mistakes I may have made and thank you for your support even though I'm a beginner who still has no plan how to go on with this story T_T**


End file.
